Run !
by XxXtwilighteramyXxX
Summary: AU BxE Bella has never been shown love her whole life, Her life has been full of pain and bruies but when she runs away can she find it without even looking for it or will someone get in the way!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters_**

 **Chapter 1 BPOV**

How I wish I was dead. If I was dead I would fell no more pain. Death is supposed to be peaceful. Anything has to be more peaceful than my train wreck of a life. If I did die I wouldn't get a funeral. No one would grieve my death. I would not be missed.My Father would not miss me, He would miss a cleaner and a cook. He would not shed a tear for his only daughter. He would miss his favourite punching bag to practice on.

These were the thought running through my head as I lay on my small crappy and lumpy bed in my small cramped box shaped room. My eyes were fixed on the gleaming sharp knife in my clenched fist. I didn't know if I could do it .Cut myself. Bleed out. Funny isn't it how I dream of death yet I'm too much of a coward to kill myself? After all, I am still afraid to die

Maybe one of these days he won't stop and he will just keep on hitting and kicking me until I can't take it anymore and I get my wish and take my last breath in this world.He would never let that happen, he is too good for that, he is a well-respected police officer in this town if he killed me people would talk and how can he deal without his precious reputation.. Everyone just tells me how lucky I am to have a father like him. Who would believe me if I told them the truth? Who would believe a seventeen year old girl over a grown man who has served their country? I'm guessing no-one would. I have no-one. No-one is left in my life. No-one but him. How lucky am I?

Ironic isn't that his job is to protect people and save them but behind closed doors I'm the one who needs protection from him. Maybe if my mother was her she would be able to protect me from him but it's my fault she isn't here at least that what he tells me every day of my life.My mother died giving birth to me. He has blamed my ever since and to be honest I blame myself as well. I often wonder what it would be like to have a normal life, to have the normal family, a dog a white picket fence and happy family memories. How nice it must be to worry about trivial things like boys and make-up the newest heartthrob in this year's big blockbuster instead I am here worrying about how to hide the latest marks that appearing on my skin , and how to stomach looking at myself in the mirror.

When I look at myself in the mirror I am disgusted, I see a young girl with mousey brown hair, that covers her heart shaped face and shallow cheeks and dull brown eyes that show no emotion. My unnatural skinny body is almost fully covered in new bruises and older bruises that are beginning to turn yellow. No bruise ever has time to heal because the next day there would be another one to cover it. That's why I avoid mirrors at all cost.

I have never been to see a doctor. He won't let me. I have never hand any medical care except what I do myself which can hardly be called medical car let's say Google has been a big help in keeping my alive... The most I do is clean a wound and make sure it doesn't get infected or just wrap bandages around my ribs to give them time to heal. I imagine a doctor would be horrified if they ever examined me.

I came out of my musings noticing the large knife was still clutched in my hand. I knew I needed to put it back before he came back. I slowly got off my bed and placed my bare feet on the cold floor when I heard a noise. My head snapped up as I heard the crunching of the gravel as he parked his car in the driveway.

"Crap!" I said out loud to myself. What was he doing home so early? I turned to the clock that was on my bedside cabinet "Crap!,Crap!" He wasn't early. I was late, I always seemed to get lost in my thoughts the house should've been cleaned and his dinner waiting on the kitchen table by now. I didn't have anything done. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to look at a stupid clock. He was going to be so angry

"Bella! Get down here now! "He screamed up the stairs at me. I slowly made my way down the stairs. "Yes sir?" "Sir "it tasted like venom in my mouth. I always had to call him sir. He says it shows a mark of respect for your elders. But I know it's just another way to remind me who's in charge. "Where's my dinner?" he asked me in a quiet voice which is more terrifying than when he is yelling. "ehhmm…I…I….I haven't st…started it yet " I stammered out as my body trembled. Before I know what happened his hand connected with my cheek with a loud "smack" and my legs wobbled underneath me. My hand automatically went up to caress my now stinging cheek. "You're worthless, I give you food, shelter and clothes and this is how you treat me, No clean house and no dinner. You are nothing more than a selfish bitch". He matched each of his venomous words with a hard punch into my stomach until I was doubled over on the floor. He added a few kicks with his steel capped toe boots for good measure. "Go clean yourself up, I'm going to the bar. "He screamed at me as he left the house.

When I heard the door slam I groaned loudly in pain as I assessed my injuries. I didn't think anything was broken. I know there would be a lot more when he came back. They are always worse when is drunk.I suddenly had a thought I have nearly every day but today seemed to be the day I was finally going to act on it I was not going to be here when he gets back.

I slowly made my way up to my room and packed the first things my hands touched. I paused when my finger touched the silver framed picture of my mother that I kept hidden from him. My mother was beautiful. People used to say I looked like her. I wish I did. She had long elegant brown curls framing her face and beautiful chocolate coloured eyes which portrayed happiness and love.

I knew I would need money but I'd promised myself I would never go into his room. Now I knew I had to. I approached the closed door and slowly pushed down the handle. The door creaked as I opened it. I knew I needed to hurry. I ripped his room apart until I found the jackpot, two thousand dollars was tapped up underneath his bed frame. I quickly stuffed the money in my backpack. I ran down the stairs and into the cold winter air. I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running.

I don't how long I ran for but I eventually came to the city .I didn't really know my way around but I found this small narrow alleyway which was empty besides a few stray cats. It was dark and cold and I was exhausted. I slid down to the ground and rested my back against the concrete building. I was so cold. The coldness seemed to touch every part of my being I looked up to the sky and sure enough there were beautiful white snowflakes falling and coating the ground.

The alleyway was like heaven to me. Quiet peaceful and there was no pain. I sat there just gazing at the stars as the snow continues to coat the ground. I didn't feel the cold anymore. I didn't feel anything. It was such a nice feeling. My last thought before I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over was "Now, I'm not afraid to die"

So let me know what you think: D…Amy xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey so here is chapter 2,trying my hand at Edwards POV let me know what you think._**

 ** _Previousely:_** BPOV: ** _The alleyway was like heaven to me. Quiet peaceful and there was no pain. I sat there just gazing at the stars as the snow continues to coat the ground. I didn't feel the cold anymore. I didn't feel anything. It was such a nice feeling. My last thought before I closed my eyes and let the darkness takeover was "Now, I'm not afraid to die"_**

 ** _Chapter 2 EPOV_**

100 years of this life, 100 years alone, I'm sick of it, sick of listening to the loved up couples in this house, sick of listening to everyone's inner most thoughts.

"Edward what's wrong I can feel your emotions from the other side of the house" my brother jasper asked to me as he entered my bed room.

"Nothing" I reply but jasper raises his eyebrows obviously he knows I'm lying. I sigh as I tell him the truth.

"To be honest it's just that it's a bit frustrating living under this roof with all of ye couples. Don't get my wrong I am happy for all of ye but it can get a bit lonely". Jasper looked at me understandingly and sympathetically at the same time. Before he had a chance to reply I excused myself on the pretence of going for a hunt and speed out the door as fast as I could, I knew they wouldn't follow me, I knew that they knew I needed some space. So I ran and ran until I smelt mountain lion, my favourite. It wasn't long before the mountain lions body laid at my feet.

I didn't want to go home yet so I headed to my meadow. My meadow was the only place I could be truly alone, no-one there, no voices in my head it was peaceful my little piece of heaven the closest I would get to heaven. I was dammed to this eternal hell as a monster to never find or be loved, to be alone the rest of my life. I was just lying on the grass enjoying the peace when I heard " _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, Life in plastic, its fantastic!" Alice I groaned as picked up the phone_

 _"What?" I snapped I was not in the mood for my too energetic sister._

 _"_ Well hello grumpy, who ate your goody? "She asked I just growled don the phone to her.

"Ok,Ok, but I need a favour and before you say no I know you will do it but you will just avoid a lot of time and annoyance" she said in one breath .

"Fine what is it" I sighed giving up.

"Excellent so I need you to go to town and pick up a few things that I ordered in Mays boutique and bring back to the house just tell them Alice sent you and they will give you the bags so thanks, bye see you later" she then hung up. Great I said to myself as I got up from the ground and made my way to the house to collect my car first, I could run but I didn't want to run with god only knows how many bags for Alice.

I made my way to Seattle ignoring any speed limit, I had a built inn cop detector so I was good. I just wanted to get back to my meadow as soon as possible. I parked my car next to mays boutique and went into the store and approached the young girl behind the counter "Oh my God he is so hot, maybe I could get his number….." I tuned out of her mind not wanting to listen to her plans to get me into bed.

"Excuse me, I'm here to collect an order for my sister Alice Cullen please "I say uninterested but still try to stay polite as possible. Thank god she got the hint and she went to get the order as quickly as possible and handed them to me over the counter without a word. I took the many bags from her with a thank you and left the store.

As I was putting the many number of bags into the back of the car I felt something fall on my face, it was snowing. I liked the view of the city under a blanket of snow. As I closed the back door I heard a faint whimper, normally I would just ignore it but something inside told me I should not ignore it I locked my car and went in the direction the noise came from.

As I entered a narrow alleyway I smelt the most appetising sent I have ever smelt. I scanned the alleyway for the source of the scent and sure enough there was a young girl lying against the wall of the building. Her long brown hair was covering her face. I started walking towards the girl and the smell got stronger and stronger. I tried to resist the urge to kill her and taste her delicious blood. I just kept thinking of how disappointed Carlisle would be in me if I gave into my urges. As I got closer I could hear her heartbeat , it was barely there I don't know why I was so suddenly worried about this strange girl but I rushed to her side, her skin was so cold and pale. I removed her hair from her face and noticed that her lips were blue. I suddenly had the urge to stroke her cheek and when I did I felt some sort of spark run through me, it felt like a fire had awoken inside me. I knew from that moment that I needed to protect this girl, needed to get her to Carlisle as fast as possible.

I scooped the small fragile girl up in my arms and bought her to my car and lay her own in the back and quickly speed off beating even my speed record to get home. Carlisle I shouted as I picked up the girl from my back seat and ran into the house straight to his office. "What is it son?" he asked worriedly as he got up from behind his desk. He then noticed the small girl in my hands and pointed to the examination table. I lay her down on the table and stepped back to let Carlisle do his job.

"What happened to her?" he asked me as he began to examine her.

"I'm not sure I found her lying in the snow in the middle of an alleyway, I couldn't leave her there to die, please tell me she will be ok?" I asked panicky, Carlisle looked up at me confusion evident in his mind about my worry for this girl. " I don't know its mild hyperthermia we need to warm her up to make her heart beat faster" before he even finished his sentence I had gathered as many blankets as I could and draped them over her . "And now we wait "Carlisle said

I stayed with her for our listening to her heart get stronger and stronger and eventually Carlisle was able to properly examine her. When he lifted up her I almost growled, her stomach was covered in bruises and scars ranging in sizes "what has this girl gone through" Carlisle thought to himself. As he pushed in on one bruise the girl began to moan in pain. I was by her side in an instant stroking her forehead whispering reassuring words in her ear trying to make her feel better in any why I could. "Her ribs are broken but I need to get an x-ray to be sure he said I think I will give her a sedative will I do the rest of the exam" he said as he injected the sedative into her arm. Her breathing become more shallow as the sedative began to work and she feel into a peaceful sleep while Carlisle finished his examination

I sat next to her holding her hand as Carlisle finished his examination just staring at the beauty that lay before me when I was interrupted by Carlisle shocked voice "oh my God her …

 ** _So what do you think my first attempt of EPOV and a cliff-hanger let me know what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

I sat next to her holding her hand as Carlisle finished his examination just staring at the beauty that lay before me when I was interrupted by Carlisle shocked voice "oh my God her …

Now

"oh my God her back" through Carlisle mind I could see how disgusted he was and how angry he was at who ever had done this for Carlisle Cullen to be angry something seriously needs to wrong. When I looked at her back myself I was horrified with what I saw. How could anyone do this to such a beautiful creature, I was so angry, angrier than Carlisle , angrier than I have ever been in my life , where was this irrational anger coming from and what was this beautiful stranger doing to me and why do I felt the need to protect her .

I could still not believe what was on her back whoever did this is seriously sick and should not be able to walk this earth anymore. If I was human I would through u everything I had in my body what had this girl had to endure and who is she still alive. Her whole back was covered with long red welt from what I could only guess was a leather belt. There was not one piece of her back that was not covered in welts except there was a small space on her lower back where they was the word "WHORE" etched into her back.

What was worse were some of the had re-opened and were bleeding, no wonder her scent was so strong in the alleyway but if there was that much blood why did I not lose control, yet again this girl was confusing me. "She must have over exerted herself really bad for these wounds to re-open if I could guess I would say it was from running with the bag on her back.

Her bag I complete forgot she had a bag with her I quickly left her side and was back in less than a second with her bag in my hand I know there is something really ad about going through a woman's bags but if it could tell me something about this beautiful woman and how she got in this state I needed to know, I had to know what happened to her

As I emptied the bag a clear picture began to emerge, a picture I did not like. There were some clothes wrinkled in a ball in the bag that were obviously packed in quite a hurry but when I came across a frame that obviously took care to pack was a picture of a beautiful women who looked quite similar to the girl on the bed, the same colour hair except the beautiful girl on the bed had a unique red tint to her brown curls , the same eyes but the beautiful girls seemed to be deeper shade of chocolate brown there was no doubt in my mind that this woman was the girls' mother and the girl had a lot of love for her mother judging from the fact of the way it was careful packed and taken care of. All the pieces did not really click until I found a big bundle of cash ad her passport at the end of her bag and I know she was running, from what or who I did not know but I was going to find out and they were going to pay with their lives. I growled to myself at the thought of her in pain.

My growl must have woken her because the next thing I heard was a painful moan next to me and my hand automatically went to hold hers.

"It's ok, you're safe now "I told her with a soothing vice trying to calm her. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard my voice and she blinked a few times to clear her vision and her beautiful chocolate eyes directly looked at me and she gasped which automatically made me panic was she in pain, what did she need.

"Are you ok? I asked in a panicked tone. Then she spoke her voice was a bit croaky ad quiet but it was beautiful it was like music to my ears.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I not dead? What happened?" she asked in one breath I could hear her heart began to beat faster as her panic began to rise.

"it's ok your safe now no one's going to hurt you here" I said as I rubbed her hands soothing this mad her seem to realise that I was holding her hand he whole time and she immediately pulled her hand back from my grasp and kicked of the blanket of her bed and began to stand all the time mumbling about leaving and how she needs to leave straight before he finds her , who was this he whoever he was he wa going to pay for wat he had done to this beautiful but as soon as she stood up she began to stumble as she was so weak.

My arms automatically went around her waist as she fell before her eyes closed again I could hear her faintly whisper something that even my vampire hearing could not hear. Before I could even ask Carlisle helped lay her back down on the bed ad was checking her over again and before I could ask what was wrong he reassured me.

"don't worry son, her body just needs time to heal after all its been through I still can't believe what she has been through and is still alive". I let out an unneeded breath that I did not know I was holding as I once again grabbed her hand and waited. I just sat there and waited staring at the beautiful angel praying that she will wake up soon.

So let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the kind reviews :D and sorry it's taken me a while to update its been a busy 2 weeks.

BPOV

Owes is this death I hope not death is supposed to be peaceful but all I feel is pain maybe I have ended up in hell, maybe my father was right and this is what I deserve for killing my mother. I tried to open my eyes but they didn't seem to want to open and didn't know where I am but I do know that whatever I am laying on is the most comfortable thing I have ever slept on all of a sudden a heard some sort of animal growling and it really scared me so I tried to get up but It is to painful and I let out a painful groan and then I head it, an Angels voice telling me I am safe now perhaps this is heaven. I then fell something cold and hard holding my hand. I needed to open my eyes to see this angel for myself to see if he was real. I put all the effort I possibly could into opening my eyes and I gasped at what I saw.

In front of me was the most handsome creature I have ever seen he had the most glorious pale skin, the most amazing cooper bronze hair that I just want to run my hands through and his eyes were so unusual they were a mesmerising topaz colour. "are you ok?" The angel asked panicky. I am so confused where am I and who is this angel next to me.

Where am I ? , who are you? , why am I not dead, what happened?" I asked the angel in a rushed croaky voice. What if he finds me, what if he kills this angel for helping me I can't let they happen I thought as my heart began to race.

"It's ok your safe now, no ones going to hurt you here" the angel told me and he rubbed my hand soothingly it was to nice I could not let anything happen to this angel I need to leave to make sure he is safe. I shot up of of the comfortable bed kicking the softest blanket I have ever had to the floor, I think I must of stood up to fast the room began to spin around me but I needed to leave I need to make sure Charlie does not find this angel and kill him because of me, I take a step forward but my whole body complains in a shooting pain, the room begins to spin faster and faster until my vision goes black and I begin to fall, before I can hit the floor I feel strong cold arms around me and before I lose consciousness I whisper so slightly to the angel to let me die. If he lets me die he will be safe.

EPOV

I have been waiting for what felt like forever next to this beauty's bed the only thing calming me down is the steady beat of her heart. I was just silently gazing at this beauty when I heard the rest of the family return from a hunt, of course I could hear Emmets loud voice in my head first happy with his fight with a grizzly bear and thinking about how fun it was, rosAlie was thinking about how she needed to get changed because she get a speck of mud on her new top. Alice well Alice I could almost feel the excitement coming off her.

"Edward I know you can hear me, is she here yet is she I can't wait we are going to be best friends" I then could see a picture of ,y beauty and alcove in the house laughing and smiling together. But I was suddenly angry she know and she didn't tell me how could she I could of gotten to her before this happened.

I left my angel asleep upstairs while I ran at full speed down stairs directly into Alice's face, she didn't even look concerned

" how could you not tell me" I asked through gritted teeth trying to keep as calm as possible, Jasper wasn't back yet but I know if he was here there would be no way I would have been this close to Alice he is so protective over her so I knew I ha to keep calm otherwise I would be dealing with Jasper

I couldn't tell you the visions I was having we're not clear until about four hours ago, her future was not certain but now it is" she explained to me in her usual chirpy voice. This calmed me down and a breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was going to be okay and I ran my hands through my hair a human habit I have never been able to get rid.

The door opened and Jasper walk in takes one look around the room and he can feel the tension mounting in the room

"What's wrong ? " he asks but as he takes a breath his eyes darken and looked towards the stairs I can hear what he's after in his thought " blood most delicious blood " I know he's after my angel and before he can get to the stairs I block his path to her, he was not jasper than he was a feral beast with only one thing on his mind Blood. I tried to restrain him but I lost my hold of him but by this stage emmet had also had hold of him and was trying to drag him out of the house. The scent of the Angels blood upstairs had Jasper under some sort of spell he was even too strong for emmet to hold and he broke free and tried to make his way to the stairs again and again I blocked his path and pushed him back with my vampire strength into Esmes favourite glass table he ran back to me at vampire speed trying to get passed me but Alice stood in his way. She trapped his head in between her hands and looked him right in the eye speaking to him in the language only the two of them knew and he began to calm down and relax immediately and they both left the house until jasper could gain some control.

Then I heard it the fast thumping of a heart coming from the top of the stairs, I looked at the top of the stairs and the beauty was standing at the top of the stairs with her eyes wide open and her mouth wide o I could see the fear in her face as she walked slowly backwards trying to get away, she looked absolutely terrified. What was I going to do..?

So let me know what you think.


End file.
